


Happy Returns

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kegalesia tracks Hant down after being dragged out of the Sanzu River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Returns

”Never lose faith.”

It had been a year since he had last seen Birca or become Go-On Green. He was still running deliveries for Doki Doki Pizza, still living with Gunpei. Hant sometimes wondered if his life was actually going anywhere. Age 16 couldn’t be the high point of his life, could it? Though really, what could top being a hero? He’d been strong. His life had meant something. Hant pulled his scooter over to the side of the road and sat on the curb. Was twenty too young to have an existential crisis? Was this even an existential crisis, or was he just depressed?

Hant’s mind drifted back to his sixteenth year, his year as Go-On Green. He had kept the role for a few years more, when they’d all gone off to Gunslinger World to help with the Gaiark invasion there. It had been much rougher than the invasion of Human World. The ministers there had been much more ruthless. In the end, the Gokaigers had come along and cleaned up the problem with Sosuke and Machalcon. After that, he’d had to say goodbye to Birca again. He missed his partner, and sometimes it as worse than others. He wondered how Birca was doing. Fine, probably. Birca was capable and smart and adaptable. Things Hant truly wished he could be. Maybe he should have gone through with high school…

Hant groaned and scratched his head. “No no no! No more of this!” Hant got up and got back on his scooter. “I don’t regret anything! Being Go-On Green was great! My life is great!” Hant huffed, frustrated with himself as he took off. He finished his deliveries, collected his paycheck, and stopped at a convenience store to pick up a few things to have for dinner. Hant tilted his head and frowned as he came out to find someone, a woman, leaning on his scooter, faced out toward the street, staring up at the sky.

“H-Hey!! That’s my sco—“ Hant cut himself off as he stepped closer. It took a moment for it to sink in. It wasn’t until he noticed the clip in her hair, shaped like a valve knob, that it hit Hant just who was standing there, and that she was waiting for him.

“Geez, I thought you’d never come out of there, ojaru. It’s been like fifteen minutes.”

Hant dropped the bag of food. “K-Kegalesia?!” She laughed at his surprise.

“Did you miss me, ojaru?” She stood up straight, and Hant continued to stare. She was dressed as though she were human. It was actually a very nice dress she was wearing, and in the back of his mind Hant wondered where she had gotten it. How she had gotten it. Though he had to push that out of his mind since he was sure of any of his friends knew he’d wondered it, they’d try to make him wear a dress again.

Hant took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, “But you were dead.” His voice shook a bit. “You said goodbye and went back to Ghost world. Y-You said—”

“I said ‘there or here’.” Kegalesia said simply, as if this had been her plan all along. “I got impatient and decided we should meet again here, ojaru.” She pushed herself off of the scooter, walking around it to face him directly. Kegalesia took a moment to look him over and smiled, “You’ve grown up…”

“It’s been a few years… T-That happens.” Hant shifted awkwardly, “You haven’t changed at all.”

“I’ve been dead. That’s sort of how it works, ojaru.” Kegalesia shrugged, as if being dead had been no big deal. She smiled, reaching out with both hands, placing them on either side of his face. “But I’m back now.” The feeling of her hands on his face, how close she was, how much it reminded him of the last time he saw her, caused a tightness in Hant’s chest that brought tears to his eyes.

Hant pushed forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and started to sob. He could feel her, her breathing and movements, the warmth of her body… He could feel it as she wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair. “Did you miss me that much, ojaru?” Kegalesia asked softly, resting her cheek against his hair as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, nodding against her skin. Kegalesia smiled, cradling him against her. He looked a little older, but otherwise he was still exactly the same as she remembered. The strange little human who had convinced her that love was worth giving some consideration.

Hant took a moment to just enjoy the feel of her. He had never gotten to hold Kegalesia before. He’d always wondered what she felt like. Would she be cold? Metalic? Would she feel like plastic? But like this, she just felt… human. He smiled, looking up at her before pulling back, taking hold of her hands. “Come home with me. Stay. Please?” Hant looked up at her, all the hope in the world on his face. And with him looking at her that way, all Kegalesia could do was smile, and nod. Han’t couldn’t help but laugh, squeezing her hands and pulling her back to his scooter. He got on, pulling her on behind him. “Hold on!” Kegalesia, startled, wrapped her arms around his waist as he started up the bike, holding tighter as he sped off for home with her.


End file.
